By Dark By Day
by Erin Jessica Durango
Summary: Sequel to Light Cuts Through Darkness. Serena finally gets her life back on track, when a dream sets everything wrong again. A new Digi-Destined? A new evil? Princesses? And which person is destined to die next?
1. Through The Mists

WARNING:  If you have not read "Light Cuts Through Darkness", another story by me, you will be very lost.  I suggest you go read that story first, as this is it's sequel.

Hihi all.  Yes, that is right, I am back.  And hopefully better than ever.  During my absence I found other great young writers.  I read their works, and for that I appreciate them.  For they taught me many things through their writing.  They taught me to express myself to the fullest, and never hold back on my ideas.  They also taught me that fantasy writing isn't just that; you can make fantasy seem real.  And for that, I want to thank them.  

So here is the first chapter of my new story, including my new writing perspectives.

Thank you, 

Erin

Disclaimer:  I do not in any way, shape or form own Sailormoon or Digimon.

Dedication:  I dedicate this story to my greatest friends, Mollie, and Gina, for always making me believe in my good qualities even when I believe they are not present.  I also want to dedicate this to all people who are not afraid to dream, afraid to wish, and to those who faithfully believe that dreams hold all the secrets to our lives.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~* Through the Mists *~

Within sleep, nobody can very well determine what people actually see in their heads.  Nobody can tell what people hear, whether it be fuzzy, or a stream of words fit together.  No one person can actually pinpoint the exact feeling people have when they are in the depths of their own mind.  

Many think that most people watch images upon the backs of their eyelids.  Images of fantasy, combined with reality, mixing the two into something that the person "imagines".  Voices and sounds, both again from reality, and sometimes from the imagination.  Humanity put a name on these images and sounds people see and hear.

Dreams.  The pathways to the inner subconscious.  Windows to the heart.  A door opening to the dormant soul.  When one dreams, they aren't pulling ideas out of the depths of their brain.  They are merely playing a game of chess with their emotions.  Dreams show one person or being what they really desire most, what they despise, and what life is about to hand them.  

Yes, dreams are sometimes the gateway to the future.  They show any major or life-altering experiences someone is about to go through.  Only those who believe can master the art of premonition.  Others scoff; bury the dreams away in the chambers of the mind, for another day.

Serena wasn't one to dream her life away.  She was buried deep enough in the twists and turns of being a teenager to remember one measly little dream.  Though the dream she had the night should have been the one to recall.

The wind blew lightly through the open window, and Serena lay still on her side, her breathing slow, her eyelashes brushing her cheeks.  Her long blonde hair lay fanned over her shoulder, slightly covering her face.

Her face.  At first glance you would think she were just asleep, but take a deeper look at the creases in her forehead, and the worry lines near her eyes; any person could see she were deep in an uncomfortable dream.

*SERENA'S DREAM*

Serena sat beside her one true love on a park bench, the night sky enveloping the two.  He held her tight, whispering declarations of his love into her ears.  She smiled, and turned to him, leaning in for a kiss.  A flash of lightning.  A roar of thunder.  Gusts of wind to hard to sit through.  And the lone, tiny figure standing amidst the airborne leaves.

The winds picked up, more powerful then Serena has ever experienced before.  She screamed as lightning started striking the trees near her, causing them to fall.  Her love started running, leaving Serena alone, as she desperately reached after him, calling his name over and over.

Serena fell to her knees, covered her head and cried.

"WHY?!?!"  Her dream self yelled to the sky.

Another larger figure appeared near the smaller one.  The larger figure threw back her head and laughed, and as she did so the wind died down.

Serena lifted her head slowly, her clear blue eyes fixed upon the dark, shadowy figures.  The larger one walked closer and closer, until she was about a foot away.  Even then, in the tiny, dim glow of the streetlights, Serena could not make out any features.

_"You, my little one, you have served me well,"_ the figure spoke, cupping Serena's chin in her hand.

Serena's dream-self tried to speak, but to no avail.  Her voice was caught in her chest, her words lost in her heavy breathing.

"_You have served me well, being that of a Sailor Scout, and also as a Digi-Destined.  You, the one who being born under light, also being born into darkness.  You have served me well.  When everything seems lost, you always find the path that leads to greatness.  Never have you given up hope, never have you given up your faith, innocence, or the light within.  It is you, that I trust most out of all my other Star-born children."_

The figure took a glance towards the sky, which for the moment was silent and restless.  Yet in the distance another storm cloud was rolling faster and faster towards this scene.

The figure turned her sight back toward7s Serena.

_"I have watched you, my child, more than I have watched any of my other children.  And that is how I know that I can trust you above most others with this task.  I know you will not fail with what I entrust you."_

Serena narrowed her eyes to try and see through the mists better. 

"What is this task you speak of?" her dream self asked.

The figure let go of Serena's chin, and with her hands formed a small crystal ball into her hands.  

_"There is much I want to show you, Sailor Scout and Digi-Destined.  Much I must tell…"_

Images began to form inside the ball.  Serena was captivated by the color and reality of the images, and soon began to drift off.

_"My child, long, long ago, before the Universe was created, there was only four known to actually exist.  One, a woman called River, Keeper of the Past.  The second is I, Claudiesius, the Keeper of the Present.  Another, a man, named Kven, a Master of Dreams, Hopes, and  Wishes.  The fourth of us is someone you already know."_

The images swirled around the ball and focused itself on a tiny, misty table with three figures.  Serena recognized herself as one, Kari as the other, and the third…

"_Freienadal, the Keeper of the Future untold.  We four are called, 'The Chosen Ones'.  We four created the Universe and all it's people.  We also created its protectors," _she glanced at Serena.  _"You and your friends.  We also created many a soul that held special powers given from us ourselves."_

The figure turned and gestured towards the smaller form.  _"She being one of them.  Now Kven has been working with us peacefully for years, us giving him our thoughts, and he distributing them to the people of the Universe through dreams.  That is why sometimes you dream of your past, of your present, and on rare occasions, the future."_

_"Now Kven has decided he wants to use his power for evil."_  

Serena glanced at the tiny shape as it took a few steps forward, so it was about five feet away.

_"The task I speak of is not an easy one, my child.  This is the Princess of my Realm, my World. Kven seeks the hidden  power this young Princess holds, and he wants her only so he and his followers may conquer my world as well as the entire galaxy.  With my most trusted Counsel I have decided it would be most wise to hide her here, on Earth.  Kven would not be so wise as to think to search for her here."_

Serena glanced at the tiny Princess' shadows, and then turned her attention back towards the larger figure.

"How would I help in this task?" Serena asked.

The figure tilted her head.  _"I understand you as well are a Princess, and too know the dangers of having a most awesome power.  My task I wish to bestow upon you is that you and your Guardian friends I have also seen protect her."_

Serena laughed.  "I don't know.  I'm not sure I would be of much help."

_"I believe you would.  Please my child, do me this favor.  You must stick together.  The Princess begs; from one  to another, she begs of you.  And I also plea, watch over the little one."_

Serena glanced at the little Princess, studying her every tiny movement.  _How hard can it be?_ She thought.  _I can do it.  Nothing will stand in my way._  Serena took one last glance at the Princess and nodded.

"I'll do it," she said.

The figure held out her hand, and the ball grew lighter and lighter.

_"Thank you for your kindness.  Now, there is one last thing you should remember if you wish to stay out of harm's way."_

"What would that be?" Serena asked.

_"Oh, you already know," _the figure responded.  _"I believe Freienadal has already told you.  You just have to search inside."_

Once again Serena was wrapped up inside the images of the ball.

*FLASHBACK*

"Come Sailor Moon, Sailor Eclipse," the man beckoned Serena and Kari over to the table and chairs.

Not hesitating a moment, both girls walked over and took seats opposite the man.

"I am no other that that of who controls time, space, light, and existence itself.  I am Freienadal, the keeper of the future untold.  What I want from you will have to be explained in three separate ways."

"Three separate ways…and they would be?" Kari asked.  Unlike the man, whose voice was solid and clear as a young man's, Kari's voice was distant, like sand slowly being washed away by the tide.

"The first, my children, is I telling you three things.  The second will be in the defeat of those who you think too strong willed to be destroyed.  The third, only time will tell."

"So you can tell us three things right now.  Please tell us," Serena said, her voice also sounding washy and faded.

"First off, it will take the powers of Light and Dark alone to defeat those who are purely dark."

"So, the both of us."  Kari said.

The man nodded.

"Yes.  Second, the future will decide on one decision you make tonight.  That decision could kill one, or it could kill all.  Only you two can make the choice."

"Kill…kill one?  Which one?" Serena asked.

The man shook his head.

"Only time will show who you sacrifice.  The third and final thing…" 

The man paused, and it was not for a big dramatic effect.  He was deep in thought, trying to word his statement delicately for the girls who had only just turned fifteen.

"The third…what ever you girls do in life- the choices you make, the feelings you feel, the thoughts you think, are all connected to one another.  If one of you makes a decision upon your life, the other's life follows that path also.  Think wisely, and think quickly, for your time is running out."

The man was walking off into the distance, getting further and further away, but really going nowhere at all.

"Wait!"  Serena yelled.  "Please!  What do we do with these?"  
The man kept walking, never looked back, but still they both heard his voice as loud and clear as if he were still sitting in front of them.

"When the time comes, you will know.  Remember, Light brings the Dark, Dark covers the Light.  Work together, and you shall win…"

*END FLASHBACK*

Serena gazed at the figure.

"Right, I remember now.  He said we would defeat the enemy, and we did.  We killed Lillanea.  He told me and Kari three things: Light and Dark defeat those who are dark.  He was right.  He also told us our decision would kill one or kill all, and our decision killed one, Darien.  And Kari and I are connected.  But, wait, what did he mean by the third thing, only time will tell?"

The figure tossed her hand and the ball disappeared.

_"Child, the entire fate of the Universe is in scripted in the Chambers of Time.  Every person's destiny is there as well.  I believe you know the Keeper, Setsuna, well."_

Serena nodded.

_"Everything you do in life, everything you do, think, feel or experience can alter the Timetable.  Just be careful."_

Serena gulped.

"What?  What am I supposed to do, sit around?"

The figure laughed.

_"No, nothing of the sort.  Just…just remember this.  When the time comes, you will know.  The path you take may be safe, but you never know what the Timetable will have in store for you later on.  You found Sailor Eclipse three years early, and in turn, Darien had to die."_

Serena's eyes widened.

"What?" she cried frantically.  "If Darien died because we altered the flow of time, then that means that the one who was supposed to die that night… _never_ died!  Who is it?!"  

The clouds that had seemed so far away a moment ago were now upon them, covering every inch of the night sky.  The dormant wind picked up again and wrapped itself around the figure and the Princess.

_"I must go.  Thank you immensely, my child.  Remember my advice.  Remember the Princess.  She will arrive on the night that is still day, the day that turns to night, when the wind is full in gusts of nothing, and the rain only hits where the clouds are not."_

And with that, both figures disappeared.

Serena's Room, Tokyo Japan

7:30 AM, 4.26.02

Serena awoke with a start.  The summer sun was shining through her drapes, and a bird was singing in the distance.  Downstairs she could hear her mother talking to her younger brother Sammy.  She had no idea why she had awoken, but it must have been something about her dream.

Serena pulled her long blonde hair back into a ponytail and glanced at her clock.  It was 7:30 AM, and she had actually woken up on time for once, and it figured, because it was Saturday.

She threw back the blankets on her bed and stood, stretching as she glanced around her room.  It was messy, and her mother hated it because it hadn't been clean for so long, but Serena was busy lately.  Very busy.  One like her could barely ever find time to clean her room.  

What with being a Sailor Scout.  Sailor Moon on top of that.  Most of her nights were spent trying to fight off the evil that try and invade the innocent.  She wasn't alone of course, her friends Ami, Raye, Lita, and Mina were always with her.  

And then of course, she was a Digi-Destined.  Most of her days were spent running around with other Digi-Destined children from her area, using their Digimon to protecting her beloved city from dangers around.  She wasn't alone in this task either.  There was her best friend Kari, her other friends Matt, Sora, T.K., Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Yolei, and Cody.  And of course her boyfriend Tai.

She was thinking about Tai when suddenly, her bedroom door was thrown open, and her mother ran in, screaming frantically.

"SERENA!  QUICK!"

Serena grabbed her compact of her desk, expecting danger.

"Is everything okay, mom?"

Her mom's eyes flashed with anger.

"Pajesomon has eaten all the breakfast, AGAIN!"

Serena tried not to giggle as her Digimon wandered into her bedroom with a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Sorry mom, I'll deal with it."

Serena's mother left in a huff, slamming the door behind her.  Serena turned her gaze onto her friend, who was sitting on her bed reading a magazine, next to her cat, Luna.  The two barely looked like two separate animals, for both were a dark, jet-black color.

"Pajesomon, sweetie, when my dad and brother are home, you are supposed to act like a dog!  I mean, my mom knows, but come on, play it safe!"

The tiny little black ball of fur sat up on her haunches, her front legs on her hips.

"But I'm a Digimon!  Not a _dog_!" The little animal said.

Luna sighed.

"Of course, that's why she said _act_.  Now stop pretending to be offended.  You know very well you are in trouble."

Serena raised her eyebrows at Luna.

"Thanks Luna, but please don't try and start a fight," she said as Pajesomon glared at Luna.  "But she is right, Paje.  When you are supposed to be a dog, you don't steal the entire breakfast, ok?  Geeze, even Gatomon has to act like a cat sometimes."

At that moment the phone rang, and Serena dashed to pick it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Sere, it's me," answered Kari, Serena's best friend and owner of Gatomon.

"Hey!  What's up Kari?"

"Nothing, the other Digi-Destined wanted to have a meeting."

Serena turned to her desk and picked up her Digi-vice.  "Did they say what about?"

"Well," Kari started.  "When I talked to Davis, he sounded urgent.  So I guess you should get over here now, and bring Pajesomon, and Luna if she wants to come.  They said something about a new Digi-Destined.  Contact the other Sailor Scouts too, they should meet the new one as well."

Serena smiled.  "We'll be there."

They both hung up the phone.  Serena turned to Pajesomon and Luna.

"Well buddies, I'll hurry up and get dressed, because we have a meeting at Kari's.  They've found a new Digi-Destined.  Luna?  Do you think you could get a hold of the other Sailor Scouts?  Kari wants them there too."

Luna nodded, and Pajesomon saluted Serena.  She laughed as she grabbed a black tank top, jean shorts and some clean socks, and headed towards the shower.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, I hope you enjoyed.  Stay tuned for more.  If you have any questions, please contact me at my email address.  Thanks so much!

~Erin


	2. Inside the Fogs

Enjoy.

~Erin

Disclaimer:  Please don't sue me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~* Inside the Fogs *~

            Inside the fogs, the sleep of a person, nobody knows _exactly _what one person sees.  Not one person can wake up the next day knowing every single thing that was said or heard, happened or will happen in one dream.  So what are the people experiencing in their dreams? Nobody knows the answers to many questions an avid dreamer may have.

            The images upon the backs of the eyelids can be formed into almost anything.  Unicorns, monsters, angels, devil's minions, the person themselves, everything they wish to be.  

            Mostly, people dream of good.  Fairy tales with Prince and Princesses; happy endings for everyone.  The evil is destroyed, the good lives on forever, and everyone in between rejoices.  Yet sometimes, every once in awhile the dream becomes much more vivid, much more scary, where the evil prevails.

            Humanity put a name on these.  Nightmares.

            Unlike dreams, people are not pushing around their emotions like a board game.  They are gathering evils from somewhere much more powerful, much stronger with a much harder hate.  

            Yes, nightmares too can be a gateway to the future, although these futures are much more dismal.  While dreams show you any major or life-altering experiences someone is about to go through, a nightmare shows you the repercussions of what may happen when those dreams go wrong.

            Only those who believe in the magic of dreams and the power of love can master the art of protecting themselves from these terrors.  Others get scared, and hide within the depths of their minds.

            Kari slept a lot in her life.  She had quite an imagination that made her dreams five times more fantastic than that of any other person's she knew.  Her dreams were mostly good, her and her friends happy together.  So on those few occasions when she had a nightmare, she remembered them, and saved them in a spot in her mind- to be recalled another day.

            The wind was blowing lightly, but as the night wore on it grew steadily stronger.  Kari lay on her back, her covers tightly around her.  As the wind picked up, it blew Kari's short, dark hair all around her, blowing onto the pillows, her blankets, her face.

Her face.  At first glance you would think she were just asleep, but take a look at the corners of her mouth turning up into a slight grin, her eyes fluttering happily.  Her face was surprisingly serene for what go on in her dream.

*KARI'S DREAM*

            It was all perfect.  Everyone was at the park, having a picnic.  Kari giggled in delight, her boyfriend holding her just the way he always did.  Her best friend nearby with her brother, and all around everyone else was talking.

            Gennai appeared, foretelling the appearance of the newest Digi-Destined, a sign that a period of peaceful sadness was on the way.  Kari shrugged.  She was in the sun, and she was happy.

Then a shadow blocked out the sun.  And everything was gone.  The picnic dissolved, her friends dissolved, her brother and her boyfriend were gone.  For the safety of herself she transformed into her Sailor self.  Her crime-fighting counterpoint.

They attacked.  The girl with dark pink hair came up and attacked Kari.  She fought with every ounce of her strength, and banished her to the far reaches of the universe.  Then he attacked.  Kari was shocked, felt betrayed.  She knew him, even though for some reason she couldn't place him into her everyday life.

She used every ounce of her soul to kill him.  Then she came back.  Kari was upset.  How could someone who was once her friend treat her with such disrespect?  She used all of her heart, and finally convinced her of who she once was, that caring, silly soul of hers.

Then everything went dark.  Kari couldn't see or breathe.  All of a sudden she was shoved into a lake.  She plummeted to the bottom of the ocean, giving up all hope, and then she heard the voice.

_"Don't give up,"_ she heard the voice of her best friend encourage.

Kari fought against the depths, and finally broke surface, jumping above the water, gasping for air.  She whipped her head up at her tormentor.

            He was hard to see.  Everything about him was just as dark, if not darker than the already dim shadows.  All she could do was yell.

            "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she screamed, climbing onto shore.

            _"What I want comes with a price, little Digi-Destined Sailor Scout warrior."_

            Kari shivered, and it wasn't from the cold.

            "Who are you?" she asked again, her voice barely above a whisper, her body stuck in attack stance.

            _"You, the child being born under the darkness, also being born into the light.  We have watched you for sometime."_

            "Who is 'we'?" Kari demanded.

            _"You, when everything seems hopeless, you find the light within and guide all to safety.  You have the power that will help me with my task.  It is you who I can most influence of the Star-Born children."_

            The figure stepped towards Kari.  She took a step back.

            "What task do you talk of?  Who are YOU?" Kari asked, drawing out most of her hidden courage.

            _"There is much I want to tell you, Digi-Destined and Sailor Scout.  Much you need to learn."_

A crystal ball fell to his hand from nowhere.  It was all the colors in the world swirling around, and Kari fell captive to its uniqueness.  She reached out a hand to touch it, and when she did so, it turned as black as stone.  Quickly she pulled her hand back.

            _"A long time ago, the universe was created by four sages.  The first, River, the Sage of the Past.  The second being Claudesius, the Keeper of the Present.  The third, being Freienadal, Keeper of the Future Untold.  And the last, being myself, Kven, Master of Dreams, Hope and Wishes. _

 We the Chosen Ones have ruled in harmony, and now Claudiesius wants to me to banished from our realm.  She claims I am only power-hungry.  I am not power-hungry, little one.  I am not."

Kari was scared.  She all of a sudden couldn't breathe, and needed to leave.  She knew she needed to leave.

"Tell me what you want, and then leave me," she said.

"Little One, do you remember meeting Freienadal?  Do you remember what he told you?"

Kari slowly nodded as she remembered.  Her thoughts and mind drifted to the crystal ball, where those images were being played.

Once again Serena was wrapped up inside the images of the ball.

*FLASHBACK*

 "The first, my children, is I telling you three things.  The second will be in the defeat of those who you think too strong willed to be destroyed.  The third, only time will tell."

"So you can tell us three things right now.  Please tell us," Serena said, her voice also sounding washy and faded.

"First off, it will take the powers of Light and Dark alone to defeat those who are purely dark.  Second, the future will decide on one decision you make tonight.  That decision could kill one, or it could kill all.  Only you two can make the choice.  Only time will show who you sacrifice.  The third and final thing…The third…what ever you girls do in life- the choices you make, the feelings you feel, the thoughts you think, are all connected to one another.  If one of you makes a decision upon your life, the other's life follows that path also.  Think wisely, and think quickly, for your time is running out.  When the time comes, you will know.  Remember, Light brings the Dark, Dark covers the Light.  Work together, and you shall win…"

*END FLASHBACK*

            Kari nodded, wondering what Kven had to say.

            _"I shall just say three things before I leave.  The first, what Freienadal told you was not fulfilled.  When you became your Sailor Scout, you forced the time flow faster, so as a sacrifice Darien had to die.  The one who died that night never died."_

            "Who was it supposed to be?" Kari asked in a rush.

            Kven ignored her.  _"The second, beware of what the newest evil has in store for you.  You can trust me, but there will be people from your past who you thought was pure, and they only turn out to be evil in the end."_

_"And the third,"_ he said, throwing a cape over his shoulder for a dramatic effect.  _"Watch out for your friend Serena."_

            And with that, he disappeared, taking everything that went wrong with him.

Kari's Room, Tokyo Japan

7:30 AM, 4.26.02

            Kari awoke to a quite annoying beeping.  She turned over, just assuming it was her alarm clock for school.  Then she jumped out of bed with a start.  There wasn't school that day, it was a Saturday, meaning, something else was beeping.

            She began searching all around her room frantically for her Digi-vice.  She knew that was what was beeping.  But where was it?  Where did she put it?

            At that moment, her Digimon, Gatomon, came waltzing out from under the bed, batting around the device like it was a toy.  Kari snatched it away from her, and glared.

            "What?" asked Gatomon sarcastically.

            "I think you know," retorted Kari, as she glanced at her little pink device.

            The screen was beeping, indicating that there was a new or undiscovered Digimon or Digi-Destined in the area.  She thought back to her dream.  Was it true?

            She shrugged it off.  _I hope not, it was scary_.  She was just about to try and mark down the area of where the new Digi-something was when the phone next to her bed rang.

            Kari jumped with surprise at the early call, and picked it up after the first ring.

            "Hello?" she asked as quietly as she could.

            "Hey Kar?" the voice on the other end screamed.  It was none other than Davis, but what was he doing up this early?

            "Hey Davis, what's going on?" Kari asked, trying to block out the suspicious stares from Gatomon.  "Nothing's going on between us and you know that," she hissed at the cat like creature and the turned back to the phone.

            "Want to know something really off?  I just met some kid last night, actually, about two hours ago.  I had to be up early for soccer registration, and this guy came up to me, and he introduced himself, and said that _Gennai_ told him that he was supposed to talk to ME and that we'd take everything from there."

            "Well," Kari hesitated.  "What did he want?"

            "Duh Kari, he's the newest Digi-Destined!  It's so weird, I didn't know we were supposed to get one this early!  I thought we were supposed to wait another year!"

            "The time flow has been interrupted _again_," Kari mumbled, wondering what repercussions were to come this time.

            "Well, hey, we're all gunna meet at your house to meet him, I have him here now.  I'll spread the word, you hit up the Sailor Scouts and Sere, I'm sure they'll want to meet him too!"

            And with that Davis hung up.  Kari sighed and dialed the number of her best friend. 

            Serena picked up on the second ring.

            "Hello?" Kari asked.

            "Hey!  What's up Kari?" Serena sounded happy to hear from her.

            "Nothing, the other Digi-Destined wanted to have a meeting," Kari said, digging through her dresser to find some clothes.

"Did they say what about?" Serena asked.

"Well," Kari started.  "When I talked to Davis, he sounded urgent.  So I guess you should get over here now, and bring Pajesomon, and Luna if she wants to come.  He said something about a new Digi-Destined.  Contact the other Sailor Scouts too, they should meet the new one as well."

"We'll be there," Serena said.

Kari hung up the phone.  She grabbed her outfit for the day and turned towards Gatomon.

"I'm going to go take a shower now.  You get ready, everyone is coming over here in a bit with a new Digi-Destined."

"A new Digi-Destined?" Gatomon asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah, so make yourself presentable."

Gatomon rolled her eyes.  "Whatever, go take your shower."

Kari giggled.  "Whatever to you, _Princess,"_ she said and then walked towards the bathroom.

"YOU KNOW I HATE THAT KARI!"  Gatomon called after her.

Kari ran into her brother Tai on the way to the bathroom.  

"Hey Tai, you'd better get ready because everyone is coming over here.  We have a new Digi-Destined, and _Serena_ is coming over here in a second," Kari said, walking down the hall.

"What?  A new Digi-Destined?  I'm the leader, why wasn't I informed?" Tai said.  And then it registered.  "Sere's coming over?  Oh man!  I've got to get ready!" 

He pushed past Kari and ran into the bathroom, locking her out.  She pounded on the door several times, and when no one responded, she gave up, sighing.

"Well, I guess I'll go clean my room for the meeting," Kari said to herself, walking back down the hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Next chapter soon.

~Erin


	3. The New Addition

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and a few select characters Note: This chapter is written in points of views; they will be labeled at  
the top of the section. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Streets, Tokyo Japan 8:00 AM, 4.26.02  
  
SERENA~  
  
"Has it ever occurred to you that sometimes you take us for granted?" Pajesomon yelled behind my back. She was of course, indicating herself, Luna and Artemis.  
I turned around, exasperated, throwing my hands into the air.  
"What do you want now, you little bite sized puppy? I'm sorry you can't walk as fast as we can," I said, motioning to my group of friends and fellow Sailor Scouts. Pajesomon sat onto the sidewalk and smiled.  
"I want nothing, just the fact that you can admit when you're wrong."  
Ami tried hard to not giggle, her short blue hair covering the light in her blue eyes. Mina gave a loud laugh, her long blonde hair swaying back and forth, and her blue eyes catching the light. Raye covered her mouth with her hand, some of her dark raven hair caught into it, her dark purplish eyes squinting in effort to stop. Lita rolled her green eyes, flipping her light brown hair, and Rini strolled over to pick up Luna. When she bent over Luna, her long pink hair fell about her shoulders, and into her reddish amber eyes. I was seething with anger. Paje sure knew how to press my buttons the right way.  
"Paje is so adorable, Sere!" Mina said, giggling and hugging me. "I wish I had one too!"  
Lita was the only one who seemed to be aware of my feelings at the moment. She put her arm around my shoulder and led me along.  
"I'm sorry Sere," she said grinning. "You seem stressed. Anything I can do to help?"  
I thought back to my dream. Yeah, I thought, a lot of things. But I couldn't voice these to her. I wanted to wait until we met the new Digi- Destined, and then I could tell everyone as a group.  
"Not really," I said smiling as sweet as I could at the moment. Then I hesitated. "Actually, there is something I want to tell you, but I want to wait until we are all together, as a group."  
Lita nodded.  
It was the sunniest day we had experienced for the longest time. It was so hot I could literally feel the sun's rays on my back. The air smelt like freshly cut grass and flowers hanging from nearby trees. I couldn't help but smile in spite of myself.  
Wasn't it only a month ago that everything had gone wrong, too?  
I winced as my memories started flooding my broken mind, and my already mended once shattered heart.  
Its been hard to try and restore my life to normal, what with everything falling apart only a short time period ago. My first memory was of my friends. When I had lost them, when I had thought they died in a battle with an evil man. I remembered right until the biggest fight with Darni, and our old friend Lillanea. I remembered all the way until after Darien's funeral.  
Then I remembered the dream. One was supposed to die, and at the time, we all thought it was Darien, so we accepted that. Then that lady, Claudiesius, told me that he died as a result of my forcing Kari to transform into Sailor Eclipse. So the one that died, never really died.  
I tried to imagine life without each one of my friends. It was hard to see. I sighed. I would rather die than have any of them stripped of their lives. And they all knew that too.  
Slowly we approached my best friend Kari's and my boyfriend Tai's new house. They had long moved out of their apartment, and this way they had more room for themselves, and their friends. By the cars that were lining the streets, it seemed as if most of the other Digi-Destined were already there.  
I knocked on the door, and immediately a tall, blonde boy with brown eyes answered.  
"TK?!" we all shouted out loud, surprised to see him. Last we knew of, he left to go live with his Aunt and Uncle for five months, to further his blossoming writing career. Obviously, he was home early.  
"Hey girls," he said, a wide smile breaking over his face. "Surprised?"  
We all shrieked and at the same time tried to wrap him in a hug. When we broke away, there, standing behind him, was the dark-haired, dark- eyed, tall, sweet love of my life.  
I ran towards him and jumped into his arms. He picked me up and twirled me around. And when I looked into his eyes, he responded by giving me a huge kiss.  
"Hi Tai," I whispered into his hair.  
"Hello Sere," he responded, his voice muffled in my shoulders.  
I heard somebody clear their throat, so I snapped my head up, expecting to get caught by Tai's mom again.  
A slender, short dark haired girl with dark brown eyes had her hands on her hips.  
"Geeze, you act like you haven't seen each other in years! Last night you had a date!" she said, a smile playing on her lips.  
I laughed. "Kari, you're weird."  
She giggled. "Right back at you. Hurry up, everyone's in my room."  
We all traveled up the stairs, chattering excitedly about the newest addition to our group of crime fighting heroes.  
Kari smiled as we reached her closed door, and she threw it open majestically.  
The other Digi-Destined were scattered around the room. Matt, blonde and green eyed, and TK's older brother, was sitting on the bed, Sora, a pretty brown haired girl in his lap. Next to them was Davis, rocking out to the music on the radio, his wild brown hair hitting him in his dark brown eyes. Yolei sat next to him, trying to protect herself from getting hurt next to him. She turned and smiled at me and the others as we walked in, her purple hair shorter than usual, and her green eyes shining.  
On the floor, next to the bed, was Izzy, dark haired, holding hands with Mimi, pink haired and amber eyed. Mimi was visiting from America, they had brought her via Digi-Port. Then there was Joe sitting at Kari's desk, his blue hair framing his face as he pored over a book of science. Ken, dark haired and light eyed was debating with Cody, a smaller boy with brown hair and darker eyes, over something that was in the news that morning. And of course, right in the center of it all, a tall boy, about a year or so older than me, with this deep red hair and these awesome blue eyes. He was nice looking. I'll give him that. He turned and smiled at me as I walked in.  
Really nice looking.  
Shouts surrounded me as I walked in, and I tried to give away as many hugs as possible. Then I turned to the new boy.  
"Sere, Lita, Rini, Raye, Ami, Mina, meet Cameron," said Kari. "The newest Digi-Destined."  
I held out my hand to give Cameron a hand shake, and he responded by grabbing my hand and kissing it. Tai held onto me tighter from behind. Cameron smiled. "So you must be the special one, the Digi-Destined and the Sailor Scout. Everyone else has told me so much about you." He smiled again. I melted. What a nice smile. All I could do was nod yes.  
I sat down on the floor next to Izzy, Tai on the other side of me.  
"So Cameron," I started. "Where are you from?"  
"Actually," he said, sitting up straighter, "I've lived in this area my whole life, I was home schooled you see. My parents just switched me into public school."  
I nodded. As the leader of the Sailor Scouts, its my duty to find out everything I can about everyone in the group. Tai, being the leader of the Digi-Destined, seemed to be thinking along the same lines.  
"So how did you find out you are a Digi-Destined, Cameron?" Tai asked bitterly.  
A little too bitter, may I add.  
Cameron cleared his throat.  
"Well, I was home late from soccer practice one night, and I had this dream. In it, an old man, I believe you call him Gennai, came to me. He told me that I was a Digi-Destined, what a Digi-Destined was, and when to meet one of them. So the next week, today, at soccer sign ups, sure enough, I met Davis. And then he kind of went wide eyed," he laughed in remembrance.  
He had a nice laugh.  
"And now I'm here," he finished.  
"That's cool," commented Matt, nodding his head in thought.  
"Now we just have to figure out what crest you have," Izzy summed up.  
"Argh, not the crest thing again. I don't even have mine yet!" I half groaned half giggled.  
"Well, it will be fun. We can look for them together," said Cameron, flashing that brilliant smile again.  
I smiled back. "Sure."  
Tai growled.  
"Back to what crest he is," said Sora, trying to draw Cameron's attention from me to herself.  
"Yeah, did Gennai mention anything to you Davis?" Kari asked.  
Silence.  
"Davis?" Kari asked again.  
Davis looked up from his spot on the bed, where he was eating a bag of potato chips.  
"Oh right," he said through a mouthful of crumbs. "He said that when the time came, we'd know what it is. And that Cameron already has some idea of what it is."  
Cameron turned red and tried not to make eye contact with anyone.  
Then when he turned back, his hair shifted into his eyes, which were sparkling. And his mouth was in that smile again.  
And I couldn't help but feel myself blush. At the same time, I couldn't help feel guilty. After all, I am with Tai. And I love him. right?  
  
KARI~  
  
Davis isn't paying attention. Again. I really do hate it when he gets caught up in his own world. And at the moment, he seemed to be deeply wrapped within it.  
"Davis?" I tried again, more frustration clear in my voice.  
Davis snapped to attention and shook his head. He went wide-eyed and stared at me. Like he knew he was in trouble. Oh, he almost was.  
"Oh right," he said, trying hard to swallow the chips he was eating. "He said that when the time came, we'd know what it is. And Cameron already has some idea of what it is."  
Cameron. I glanced over at him. For the past five minutes he had been staring at Serena, in a way that clearly read yumyum. And that was not cool.she was dating Tai, my brother. This was a big no-no.  
At the mention of his name he turned to Serena and smiled. I saw her blush. Oh hell no. This was a very big no-no. Cameron saw me looking his way, and by the look of fear on his face, I obviously was looking as mad as a cat who got his mouse taken away.  
Or something to that effect.  
"So do you have an idea what it is?" Yolei asked.  
She twirled her hair around her finger, and smiled at Cameron. She seemed to be taken with him as well. In fact.  
I glanced around the room, and every single one of my female friends were all staring at Cameron. So intensely in fact, that if I fired off a couple of rounds of a shot gun, none of them would have noticed. Sora was lying on my bed, leaning forward on her elbows and sighing. Lita, Mina and Raye were all sitting next to each other, whispering and giggling. Mimi was in Izzy's arms, smiling, but every so often glancing at Cameron. Rini was sitting next to Davis, watching Cameron's every move out of the corner of her eye. And even Ami, Miss "I have no time for boys" was staring at him so intensely, I thought her eyes would pop out of her head.  
And then there was me. The only girl in the room who seemed to have her head about her shoulders. He was good looking, I'll admit. But not that good looking.  
"The crest of Darkness," Cameron said.  
My head snapped towards him at the mention of that.  
"Are you sure of that, Cameron?" I asked quizzically. "I mean, that is Serena's crest after all, and she's so unique, that it's only her crest."  
Cameron turned towards me, and I could see his eyes get darker and darker by the minute.  
"Whoa, Kar, it's okay," I heard Joe's voice from far away.  
In fact, everything was far away. Like, I was in a tunnel, and at the other end was Cameron. We stayed locked in each other's glance for only God knows how long. He never blinked. And I never let myself either. That's when I saw it.  
A dark shadow moved from behind him and started coming towards me. I tried to scream, but I couldn't.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"Kari?"  
I spun around. It was T.K. I fell into his arms and he held me, confused, no doubt, but I couldn't help it.  
"Well, as I was saying," continued Joe. "Is that maybe Cameron is like Yolei, Cody, Davis or Ken. Maybe he has more than one 'crest'. Make sense?"  
I nodded, even though deep in my heart, I knew that Cameron was lying. I really didn't get it. Everyone else seemed to like him so much already.  
It's just because they think that he's a Digi-Destined.  
And it doesn't help that I am friends with some of the most compassionate people in the world. Of course they would accept him right off the bat. Sometimes they need to read between the lines.  
Just like I was doing.  
For the rest of the 'meeting' everyone sat, enraptured in Cameron's stories of everything that had happened in his life, and more importantly, last night's dream.  
"I had a weird dream too," Serena mentioned.  
"So did I," I said, trying to sound casual.  
"See, in mine I was sitting in the park with you Tai, and then you left me. This woman came along, and told me." she laughed. "Never mind. It was a stupid dream to begin with."  
"Never," said Cameron, moving closer. "What was the woman's name?"  
He seemed too interested in her dream.  
"Claudiesius. She said she is the Keeper of the Present."  
"Weird," responded Izzy, shaking his head.  
"I know, and the rest of my dream was really twisted as well," Serena continued.  
I glanced at Cameron, who was sitting, wide eyed and his attention alert. I was all of a sudden overwhelmed. I didn't want him to hear the rest of Serena's dream. Or hear mine at all for that matter.  
I had to divert attention to myself. But how?  
I started laughing insanely. Everyone's heads whipped towards me in an instant.  
I win, I thought.  
"Oh man, I was just thinking about my dream, and how much more messed up than Sere's it is!"  
Serena looked at me wide eyed and confused.  
"Haha, oh my, there was a unicorn, and it was demented, and it killed us all. Do you wanna know how it killed us all?" I cried with enthusiasm.  
For the next half an hour, I created a dream that had never really happened. I told in detail how we all died, and everyone sat in shock, Mimi cried, and Joe fainted.  
I know they all thought I'd lost it. And after awhile, they all left.  
As T.K. left, he hugged me and kissed me.  
"Kar, I'm worried about you. Call me tonight, okay?" He said.  
"I promise," I said. Then we hugged again and he left.  
Serena was staying for dinner, so the only person that had to leave was Cameron. As he left, he shook hands with all of us, and when he got to me, he gripped my hand hard. I gripped back harder.  
"Nice to meet you Kari," he said, his eyes as black as coal. "And I will be seeing you soon."  
And with that he left.  
"He seemed pretty cool," Tai shrugged, then put an arm around Serena and left.  
I shook my head, all alone in the entryway now.  
I didn't care what anyone said. I didn't like Cameron. At all. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Any questions, comments or concerns? Email me, I love hearing from you.  
Stay tuned.  
~Erin 


	4. To School

Sorry for the delay. Enjoy as much as you can.  
~Erin  
DISCLAIMER: Do not hate me, I am only human. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena's House, Tokyo, Japan  
  
7:00 AM, 4.27.02  
  
SERENA~  
  
Has it ever occurred to you that everything you think you know may not be true?  
Well, take for instance the fact that I love Tai. I know I love Tai.  
But what if that isn't true?  
I mean, I think I love Tai, and then Cameron walks out of thin air. Into the group. Into my life. Into the hustle and bustle of being a sworn protector. Out of the night.  
And into my heart.  
Dare I say it? He's now in my heart. That smile, those eyes, and that voice. Everything about him screams "LOVE ME!"  
He was in my dream last night too. Tai and I were walking along the beach, then he just, appeared. He told me that he could give me a better life than Tai ever could.as long as I helped him get what he wanted. I agreed. Then Tai disappeared.  
I'm scared. What would happen if I really did leave Tai? That.  
At the moment, that wasn't an option. I was late getting up for school, and I needed to get ready and fast!  
I dashed to the bathroom and showered in record time. It was almost amazing. Too amazing. If they had the Bathroom Olympics, I would have gotten the gold.  
Out of the shower, I ran into my room and got dressed even faster. I was unstoppable. I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs, out the door, my mom yelling "Serena! Breakfast!"  
I kept going.  
I was running so fast, that I could race a cheetah and win. I was almost debating going and finding one just to test my skill. After a block or two, I slid in the doorway of the school, and skidded to my locker.  
I frantically opened it and started throwing things in, pulling things out, when someone came up behind me, putting their arms around my waist.  
My first thought was Cameron. Then I looked in my locker mirror and saw the wild messy brown hair that was Tai. My boyfriend Tai, hugging me, just like he was supposed to be. Everything normal. So then why was I acting nervous? Why did I turn all red?  
Tai seemed to notice too. "Sere? Are you sick or something? Running a temperature?" He hugged me close to him, and instantly I was wrapped in his smell, his heat. There was no Cameron, as far as I was concerned. There was only Tai, who was supposed to be there.  
I hugged him back. "No, I'm good. I just ran here."  
Tai pulled back and smiled at me. "Sere, I can give you a ride whenever you need one. Just say the word."  
"I know, I just don't want to be a bother," I smiled and he ruffled my hair. "You're never a bother," he replied. We walked to my first class, and he kissed me goodbye. I floated through the classroom door on my Tai buzz. And it only figures. I look to my seat near the back of the room. And who is occupying the usually empty seat behind me? Cameron.  
I glanced around. Where was Yolei? I needed my other friend here to help me out of this. If Yolei were there, I might not have to talk to Cameron.  
But Yolei was late again. As usual.  
I sighed and decided to take my fate. I sat in front of Cameron and flashed him a smile. "Hey Cameron," I said, blushing furiously, I knew.  
"Serena! I didn't knew you were taking philosophy!" Cameron smiled that smile at me. The brilliant smile, the amazing smile. That sexy smile.  
"Yeah, well, it almost seems rational for me, since I always have these crazy theories. The teacher, Ms. Henry is awesome. She totally agrees with me in everything I say or think. It's great to get that kind of support from a teacher." If I keep talking, I won't think about him. Think philosophy. Think running. Think Tai. "And what about the other students? Do they support your ideas, Serena?" Cameron asked. What a silly question. Of course not. I'm a freak to them. I'm the girl who supposedly "killed" my friends last year, and then when they came back alive, I had just been "holding them for torture". I'm Ms. Henry's favorite, I get straight A's, I'm apart of Drama Club. I never sleep. "Well.they're all really busy thinking up their own theories to really think about one another's." I hoped that was delicate enough. "I'll support your ideas Serena," Cameron whispered, gazing into my eyes.  
I felt trapped, I couldn't get out of his gaze. But funnily enough,  
my mind was too fuzzy to try and escape. Cameron dominated the  
conversation. He made me tell him all my theories on life. He told  
me that it was coincidence, because we had the same ones. He made  
me tell him his theories on hope, faith, love and relationships. He  
told me that he believed a relationship should be started purely on  
the electricity one gets when they first meet a person. We had that electricity, he told me. I believed him. Class started over forty-five minutes ago, Yolei had shown up long ago and said hello to me, and we were still talking. Why wasn't Yolei getting annoyed? "Tell me your theories on dreams," Cameron said, leaning across his desk. My brain kicked into gear. "Dreams are funny things," I think I said. "Not one person actually knows what happens in someone else's dreams, let alone their own. Nobody knows what is said, felt, or done. Nobody knows what anyone sees, or imagines." Cameron smiled. "Really?" I smiled too, feeling encouraged. "Yeah. I think what people do see aren't just their imagination though. I feel that those images come from their everyday lives. Or their deepest feelings, all mixed into one. Generally the human race have simplistic happy lives, so they have good dreams." "Hmm. What are your theories on nightmares?" "Exactly the opposite. If a person has a horrible day or lives through a horrible experience sometime in their life, then they will drudge up the most horrifying, sickening images, sounds and feelings." Cameron moved closer, looking deeper into my eyes. "What about dreams that end up being the future?" I looked down. I wanted to tell him. I'm not allowed to tell him. But he is a Digi-Destined, right? Maybe I'll just make it really vague. Act like I don't know too much about the subject. "Premonition. There are certain types of people that can see the future through their dreams. Sometimes it is as simple as them seeing a car accident, then the next day they are in one, or it can be packed with symbolism. Mostly, its just a mix of the two." Good job. He'll never know that you know the wiser. "Serena, do you know anyone who can see the future in their dreams?" He's holding my hand now, he's pulling me towards him. Why isn't anyone in the class seeing this? Why is Ms. Harvey still talking? I'm in his lap now. Why is Yolei still looking straight ahead? Why is Frank not seeing this? "It'll just be between you and me, Serena," he says. No, it can't be between you and me. It can't, it's between me and Kari. Nobody else knows. Not even Tai. Not Gennai. Nobody. "Serena?" He asks. "I really need this. Its important to me. I can give you a better life, I can make you so much more happier than Tai can. Just tell me what I need to know. Just help me get what I want and need.one simple name." I shouldn't have told. But I felt compelled. "Kari," I whispered to Cameron. "Kari can see the future in her dreams." Cameron smiled like a little boy at Christmas.  
"Thank you Serena, you've been a good girl."  
He pulled me in for a kiss. The room whirled, and tilted, and I felt  
sick. I kissed Cameron and he wasn't Tai. I'm a bad person. I kissed someone who wasn't Tai.  
Then the room righted. Wait, what? I was in my seat. I was staring straight ahead. Ms. Harvey was talking about Egyptian philosophy. I was taking notes. When did this happen? The bell rang, and I turned around to talk to Cameron, ask him what happened, ask him why he kissed me when he knew I was with Tai.  
He wasn't there. I went up to Ms. Harvey. I asked her.  
"Serena? Are you okay? There is no new student named Cameron in our class."  
I felt sick. I ran out of class. I was crying. I needed somewhere to go. Where could I go? I needed a safe haven. I knew where to go.  
What the hell just happened? It's dark and my head and body hurt and I don't know where I am. What the hell did he do to me?  
  
Cafeteria- School. Tokyo, Japan 12:00pm, 4.27.02  
  
KARI~  
  
I was sitting at the lunch table alone. Not because I have no friends. Because I get out of class before anyone else. Third period is Chemistry for me, and it's just two doors down from here. I feel the worst for Ken, who's class is Gym, all the way up at the field. Usually by the time he gets here we're already settled. Luckily, T.K. gets his lunch for him. T.K. is super sweet. I'm glad he's all mine.  
Everyone was arriving, except for Serena. Where was she? The fifth to the table everyday was now at least five minutes late. I know I'm freaking out about five minutes, but it's the principle of the thing. And she arrives with Raye. Today, Raye came alone.  
"I don't know where she is," Raye explained. "She wasn't by her locker, so I assumed she simply forgot me again and came straight here."  
I stood up fast. I needed to find Serena. It's not that I'm paranoid. It's just that I know things, I sense things, I see things. And besides the fact that Serena and I are connected. Something was not at all right.  
"Kari?" Mimi asked.  
I shook my head no. I couldn't talk to them. I needed to listen to my inner intuition. "Kari, what's up?" Matt was saying.  
They all sounded so far away. Where was Serena? I needed to find her. Use my mind to find her. Someone grabbed my wrist, I shook them off. They tried again, I pushed them away.  
"Come with me," I called over my shoulder to no one in particular as I started walking out of the cafeteria.  
I heard chairs being shoved back from the table. From the amount of noise, I think everyone listened when I spoke.  
We wandered aimlessly around the halls, a pack of wolves looking for our newest prey. I knew Serena was in trouble. I needed to find her. Where is she? "KARI HELP ME NOW!"  
The scream was so loud, so forceful, so shrieked that I stopped. T.K. bumped into me.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Did you hear that?" I whispered. Everyone shook their heads. "Serena's in trouble, she's screaming for help. Can't you hear her?" I went on. I was getting blank stares, surprised, confused, compassionate stares. They still thought I was nuts. First the dream I made up where we all died at the hands of a unicorn, and now I'm hearing things. 'Poor Kari' they are all thinking. 'What's wrong with her?'  
They don't know. Serena and I weren't allowed to tell anything to anyone. About anything. We can't tell that we know what each other's thoughts, feelings and everything is. We can't tell about our secret gifts, about the time flow, about the future. They don't get it.  
"KARI YOU KNOW WHERE I AM COME AND FIND ME KARI IT HURTS PLEASE KARI!!"  
I knew where she was. I ran towards the girl's bathroom on the second floor, and ran in. Only the girls followed me in, just following, not frantically dashing like I was. The boys waited outside, disbelieving, probably ashamed to be seen with me. Kari's crazy, isn't she? I ran to the end stall. The door was closed. It was locked. I tried to push, it didn't work. So I kicked it. The door broke open, and it flew back and hit the wall with a crashing sound.  
Serena was lying on the stall floor, really pale, really weak, she was crying, her eyes were closed, she was breathing, she was unconscious. What happened what happened what happened?  
It's all a really big blur. The ambulance coming and the flashing lights kids screaming Oh God what happened who's hurt whispering high- school bullshit and Serena's hurt but they say she'll be okay she'll live and only two people getting to ride to the hospital with her and it was me and Tai and us getting into the ambulance and as the doors are closing seeing Cameron standing nearby with a look of distaste on his face but a smile that doesn't deceive.  
He did it. Cameron did something. I knew I didn't like him.  
And we drove to the hospital, and Serena was admitted. They tested her, and tested her, and tested some more. Tai and I sat in the waiting room, calling Davis' cell phone, telling everyone all we could.  
Then the doctor came out of the wing they were in, and we jumped up from nerves, from concern. From just wanting to know all we could. With a wave of his hand, we obediently sat down.  
"Now kids, I need you to tell me exactly what happened." He was kind, and he looked nice, and it was all fine.  
Tai shook his head, trying to fight back tears. "I don't know, I wasn't there. If I had been she wouldn't be.oh Sere." He broke off into tears.  
The doctor looked at me. "Can you tell me anything.?"  
"Kari, my name's Kari."  
The doctor nodded and looked at his notes. "Ah, the girl who found her. So what.?"  
I shook my head. "I don't know. Serena didn't come to lunch. It wasn't right. I went looking for her, I knew she always went to the second floor bathroom. So I went in there, and looked in the last stall, and she was on the ground, out cold. I tried to grab her to see if she was.dead," the doctor nodded me on. "But Mina and Sora, my friends, pulled me back and my other friend Lita called the police."  
"Good thing you didn't touch her. She could have been further injured. She had been there for quite some time." "How long?" I asked. "At least two hours. I'm surprised she made it that far." I winced. The doctor seemed to notice so he tried to change the subject. "So is there any indication as to what happened?"  
"None," I said. "Sir, is she alright?"  
The doctor smiled. "Of course she is. Tougher than a rock.but." his smile faded. "It's boggling."  
"What is?" Tai asked.  
"Well, there are no bruises, bumps, or any abrasions that show she fell and hit her head. There is no indication that someone attacked her either. It just seems that she was standing in the stall and.passed out."  
"Passed out? Are you sure?" I asked hurriedly. It was unlike Serena to pass out, unless she exerted all of her fighting powers. Unless she was Sailor Moon. So did she transform? Did she fight? "Then what do you think happened?" I asked.  
The doctor paused. "I'm pretty sure. Either that, or someone was tampering with her mind." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Did you like? I did. Respond, tell me what you think.  
~ Erin  
PS: Stay tuned for more. 


	5. Accident of Confusion

Yeah, I actually decided to write more. Read it. Do it.  
~ Erin ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hospital Room, Tokyo, Japan  
  
4:03am, 4.28.02  
  
SERENA~  
  
I hear pounding in my brain. It's really annoying. I just want to wake up, but for some reason, my body won't allow me. My mind keeps screaming, "SERENA GET MOVING!!".but my arms won't reach out and my legs can't kick up. What a weird sensation. Maybe it was the fall. I remember running to the bathroom, thinking I could just sit in a stall all day long and nobody would bother me. But when I got there, I had to throw up, get all that nasty feeling up and out of my body. Put that bad sensation somewhere else besides inside me. I remember I threw up because I kissed someone else.not Tai. I fell over, in despair. Because it wasn't Tai. But who did I kiss? I can't remember. I remember just being very upset, very confused. He was in my mind, not really there, but then he kissed me. So what really happened? If my shoulders could shrug, I would. But unfortunately they won't work. I guess I'll just drop the subject. Just never let Tai know. It's weird. I've only kissed two people in my whole life. Like really kissed someone. Tai. And Darien. Then Darien was kidnapped, and I fell for Tai. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had never met Tai. And if I had still saved Darien and everyone from the evil entity. What if, we were still together today? Still in love? The last time I saw him before he died.was the night that the Digi-Destined and I saved the Sailor Scouts. The night we stormed the fort, got kidnapped, and we all thought we'd never escape until Izzy came along. Then Davis and Rini stupidly pressed that button, the self destruct button, and. Well, surprisingly enough, I was told I saved everyone. But I never really knew what happened. "Its ok. You're not supposed to remember now, but it will all come back in time." That's what Rini told me at least. And at first, I just buried it in my mind. But now, I.I all of a sudden knew what happened that night. That if it weren't for me.we would have all died.not to sound self-centered. Seriously, if I hadn't of followed my instincts.we would have been toast. *FLASHBACK*  
Serena was sitting on a bench in a jail like cell. Raye sat next to her, trying to comfort her, while Darien stood nearby, watching from the shadows.  
"So when did this.how did you become.?" Raye asked.  
"I've always been a Digi-Destined," replied Serena. "It's just that they could never find me to tell me because I had such a busy schedule." She forced a weak smile.  
"So you have a Digimon and everything? A device?" Darien asked, taking a small step out of the dark.  
"Everything," Serena said breathlessly. She still loved Darien, even though time had its effect upon her heart.  
Darien glared up from under his bangs. "Are you going to leave us? You know, leave the Sailor Scouts?"  
"Never," Serena said, taken aback. "Being Sailor Moon is my first priority. I'm Princess Serenity, and I can't just ignore it to be a Digi- Destined. But the same goes for being a Digi-Destined, I can't ignore it. It's always there."  
Darien snorted with laughter. "You'll forget about us."  
Serena glared. "How could you say that?"  
There was a loud crash at the bars to the cell. Darien jumped back and Serena and Raye fell off the bench sideways. And there, bouncing in the entrance was Pajesomon, Izzy standing behind her with a remote in this hand.  
"Insta-bomb," he said smiling. "Let's get out of here before we're discovered. I'm Izzy by the way."  
"Pajesomon, I'm Serena's Digimon," said Pajesomon rushing up to Serena.  
"I'm Raye." She said, stepping out of the cell.  
"Darien," he nodded, walking out.  
Serena was last out of the cell, and they all began to trek down a long, dimly lit hallway. The walls were creaking and it sounded as if water were dripping from the ceiling. All of a sudden, there was a loud mechanical voice about them.  
"Five minutes until self-destruction."  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Izzy screamed, dashing down the hall. "HURRY EVERYONE! GET OUT OF HERE!"  
They set off after him, but Serena was lagging. She couldn't run- not with the nagging feeling that she left something behind. Not with the voice in her head screaming, "SERENA!" every five steps. So when the group came to a fork in the path, they took the right, she took the left, Pajesomon following. "Serena! Come back!" yelled Raye. "This is why, Serena! You've already forgotten!" Darien yelled after her. She didn't stop. She ran and ran, Paje right at her heels, near her in case of danger. And when they rounded that corner, they came to a dead end. But they weren't alone. "Hello," Serena said to the pretty lady. She was tall, with silky dark hair and dark eyes to match. Her light blue dress hung off her skin loosely with some sort of air blowing it around her. "Hello child," she responded, her voice strong and clear. "Am I lost?" Serena asked, taking a step forward. "Do you need help?"  
The lady shook her head. "You came here for a reason, Serena. It was of pure instinct that you knew you would meet me here. And you knew that I have information of interest you and your kind."  
Serena nodded, and when she spoke, her voice was bolder and more mature. "Yes, I did know that. What can you tell me about myself. How can I save my friends from certain death?"  
"I will tell you, although, after everything occurs, you will not remember, but your friend Kari will."  
Serena nodded. "Okay."  
The lady related the information with extreme care and detail. Serena took in all the information and stored it in the back of her brain for later use.  
Serena turned to leave. "Excuse me?" she asked.  
"Yes Serena?"  
"Not to bother you or anything, but I feel like there's more you can tell me. Am I wrong.am I losing my mind.?"  
"Not at all. Quite the opposite. I do have information that I can give you. It involves you and your friend Kari.you both are very, very special girls from the heavens. You two are one of the same star, the same sky, and the same Creator. You two are like twins, but not of the same womb. You two have gifts normal people cannot comprehend. You both are telepathic. You can read each other's minds without effort, and you can feel what is in each other's hearts. Serena, you can scry. By looking into a glossy or reflective surface, you can find the answers to all of your questions. Kari, she can see the future in just a glimpse of a dream or thought. You have photographic and audio graphic memory, meaning you can remember things vividly to perfection. Kari is telekinetic. She can move things with her mind."  
Serena nodded in understanding. "Thank you. Thank you so much for everything."  
The lady smiled. "Unfortunately, you will only remember glimmers of this conversation, and there is no guarantee that you will remember any of this information. But you are as welcome as I can allow you to be."  
And with that, she disappeared.  
"Ten seconds until self-destruction."  
The words hung in the air about Serena's head. She knew she had to do something, and she had to act fast. She grabbed her compact from her back pocket, and screaming "MOON COSMIC POWER!" she transformed. Using her scepter she formed a shield about herself and Pajesomon.  
"Five.four.three." "Pajesomon!!" Sailor Moon yelled. They flew above the castle, higher and higher. They were nearing the moon now. "Two." Pajesomon Digi-volved, and she joined hands with Sailor Moon. A light, white glow settled upon the castle and all the lands around it. "One." They yelled. Anything that came to mind, attacks, shields, anything of power to save their friends.and then the castle exploded. Luckily, the shield contained the attack, and all that resulted was a wonderful white flash of brightness. When everything settled, Serena and a small, forlorn Pajesomon fell from the sky and landed on the ground in the rubble. They lay there in a deep sleep until someone came along to find them. *END FLASHBACK*  
I frantically sat up in bed, just barely aware of the fact that my body was working. I was in a strange room, not my room, there were beeping machines, and everything was sterilized white. I didn't care. I remembered that event. I remembered our powers.  
I remembered the lady as Claudiesius.  
I want to know if Kari remembers. I want to get out of bed. I want to talk to someone. Then the door burst open and Tai and Kari came running into the room, and surrounded the bed.  
"Who did it Sere?" Tai asked frantically. "Who did it?"  
"Sere, are you okay? What happened?" Kari asked, concern in her eyes.  
"Kari.do you remember."  
Sadly, I was cut off by the doctor, who had just come in and kicked both of them out of my room. Saying something like, "One at a time.too much excitement."  
He asked me who I wanted to visit with first. I took no time hesitating.  
I asked for Kari.  
  
Hospital Room, Tokyo, Japan  
  
5:29am, 4.28.02  
  
KARI~  
  
Tai was a tad bit disappointed Serena wanted to talk to me first, but I think that he realized we are best friends, and that we pretty much need each other to live. So I walked into the room with a somber smile on my face.  
She was propped up in the bed, pillows around her, frowning as she touched the bandages on her forehead. "Hey," she said softly, much unlike her loud self.  
"Hey," I said smiling and walking over to her bedside. "How are you doing?"  
She laughed. "As well as I can be. I don't know why I have these bandages.the scar isn't physical. It's mental.philosophical."  
I nodded. I needed to ask, needed to know my worst fears were confirmed. "Sere."  
"Hey Kar?" she asked. I nodded as a signal to continue. "Hey, do you remember when.when we realized we had those powers? The ones we have?"  
I nodded. "Yeah, of course."  
She frowned. "We weren't allowed to tell anyone. Not even Tai." She giggled. "But we wanted to tell someone so bad. Do you ever feel like.even now, after all this time.that you need to tell someone?"  
Yes. Every time TK looks into my eyes I want to shout and tell him everything about me. I want to tell him that I'm abnormal, even for a child who is a Digi-Destined and a Sailor Scout. I have powers that people fear, people don't understand. Powers that people shun. I think we didn't tell anyone because we were afraid people who love us would be frightened. At least, that's why I never told.  
"Yes. All the time. But I don't. Why?"  
She looked down. "I don't remember the circumstances of my accident, Kar. But I remember I was upset for two things. I wanted to tear out my head and my heart and stomp on them to stop them from pounding. Everything was so loud in my mind. It was screaming at me."  
I patted her hand. "Serena, what happened?" She looked at me with her clear blue eyes. "I kissed someone else. Not Tai. I kissed someone. He's going to hate me. But I didn't want to. I swear I didn't want to." I hugged her. "It's okay sweetie, Tai will understand. He won't be mad." "Good," she said, tears streaming down her face. We sat in silence. But I needed to know too much. "Serena, what else? What was the second thing?" She took a deep breath. "I told." "You told?" "About your dreams. I almost told everything. I don't know why, but my brain wasn't working, and I was sucked in, and I wanted to tell them everything. I don't get it Kari, but that was what made me sick in the first place. My brain being sucked in." I shuddered. I knew what I had to ask, even if it did upset her, even if it did make her so "excited" her pulse and blood rate went up and she went back into unconsciousness, I needed to ask. "Serena, who did you tell?" "What?" I looked at her face. "Was it Cameron, Serena? Was it Cameron you kissed and told?" She tilted her head at me. "No. Why would he do that?" I took a step back, towards the door, my hand on the knob. "Are you sure?" She slowly nodded, her head still hurting. "Positive. It wasn't him." I left the room, nodding Tai in. He dashed in and I took his place in the white plastic chair. I don't know what he did, but he got her really good. She couldn't even remember him. But I knew it was him. I would never, ever doubt my instincts. I put my head in my hands. Why would a Digi-Destined try to hurt another? Get information? Try to move in on our secrets? There's some things better left unsaid, and the rest of the Digi-Destined realized that. So why was Cameron being so persistent. My first thought was that he was new. But even a new person in a crime- fighting group would realize that there are the "special ones" and just leave well enough alone. Maybe he just was nosey. Or he was evil. Maybe he was working with the evil, the newest evil. Whoever it was, I was going to get to the bottom of this. I stood up. I needed to stretch my legs. I decided to head towards the cafeteria. I walked down the numerous halls and took the many elevators and finally reached the gift shop and cafeteria area. Hospital food is gross. So I just got a pop and some cookies and muffins. I saw a table at the far end of the eating area, next to a window. Perfect place to sit. I started over when I bumped into someone. My food fell down. Good thing the cookies came in a package. The pop.that's going to be another story. "Sorry," I muttered, and I bent down to get my stuff. "No, it was my fault," came the answer. The voice high and feminine, with a hint of superiority. How many girls had I met like that? My eyes swept across from me. The girl had also dropped some stuff. Funny how life works out, huh? Her back was to me, and her dark dark hair swept across her shoulders. Under a tank top her skin was pale. If she weren't walking around I would have thought she was supposed to be a patient. Her frame was small and thin, and when she stood, she turned towards me. I didn't mean to stare, but it was just so.weird. Seeing those green eyes narrow on me. Seeing the upturned nose as the girl smiled a fake smile and said, "Sorry again." The way she walked, talked, acted. This was way weird. There was no way it could be. Queen of the Halls, Princess of the Digi-World, Duchess of the Jerks. I went to the table and sat down. I laughed at myself and started eating my cookies and drinking out of my half crunched pop can. There was no way. I was losing my mind, playing the fool. I was daydreaming, conjuring up spirits. I had to be. After all, Lilla couldn't be back from the dead. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ If there is anyone out there entirely upset that Kari has lack of speaking,  
don't be offended. Her time to talk will come. BWA HA HA HA HA.  
~Erin 


	6. It's Not Over

Hollah, pop ya collah. I like writing for some reason, so be happy and  
appreciate me. Read and have a good day.  
~ Erin  
Jiggy ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena's Room, Tokyo, Japan  
  
3:00pm, 5.1.02  
  
SERENA~  
  
A few days after I was released from the hospital, everyone came over to my house. And I mean EVERYONE. All the Digi-Destined. All the Sailor Scouts. All the Digimon. Everyone who pretty much counts in my life. They were coming over to first off, see if I was okay, and second off, to have a meeting.  
After all, someone saw this as a threat. Someone saw this as an unprovoked attack from our newest and biggest enemy. That someone had a very large hunch as to whom or what it was. But for some reason, that person wouldn't tell us all the details.  
That person was Kari. She seemed to have this big idea of who it was behind my attack. Kari said that they were after me again because I was one of the "special" ones. That she was in danger too. She claimed that this person was none other than our newest friend, Cameron.  
Which, speaking, is very, very far-fetched. I mean, I love Kari, she's my best friend and all, but one of the Digi-Destined? Let's get real. At the moment, Cameron sitting in my desk chair, his head hanging, his face mixed between disbelief and outrage. And I swear, I almost, almost saw his eyes tear over. Kari was insane, she had to be. There was no way in hell that Cameron was too bored he followed me into the girl's bathroom and knocked me out over a toilet.  
Yet, there was no stopping Kari's theories once she got started. She can be very opinionated, very pushy, very persuasive.  
We were all sitting in my room, crowded as it was, but even more so because Kari was pacing around between my bed and desk. No one seemed to want to interfere. Once she almost stepped on Davis but he quickly curled his feet under himself, out of her path. Good thinking on his part.  
"Then explain how when we were all looking around for Serena at lunch, Cameron was no where to be found. Huh? What about that?" Kari said, her eyes narrowed and glowing with a light I've only seen in her eyes once. And that was when we found out Lilla was behind all the attacks.  
Cameron lifted his head and looked at Kari, no, looked at all of us, and opened his mouth, words struggling to find the correct place and order.  
"I was."  
No such luck. Kari wheeled on him.  
"I wasn't asking your opinion, Cameron. I don't want any talking from you. I saw that look on your face.that smile, you sick twisted son of a."  
"Kari," Tai tried to butt in.  
"Shut up Tai! We all have to protect ourselves and each other with people like him!" Kari shrieked, jabbing her finger towards Cameron.  
I sighed, and made eye contact with Cameron. He smiled weakly and I felt my heart flutter softly. He still had that affect on me after. After what?  
I couldn't very well blame him for anything that happened. It was just a very elaborate daydream. I mean, I am in Drama Club, and I am a very, very imaginative person. It just so happens I was thinking of Cameron in one of those times my brain got stuck between reality and the parallel universe. And besides, Ms. Harvey told me he was never in that class. It was all just a scarily accurate detailed vision.  
"I'm sorry," Cameron interrupted my thoughts. "But I don't see how I can be accused of anything when I'm not even able to provide an adequate alibi!"  
Kari moved towards him with anger in her eyes, her hand slowly raising and shaking with nerves. Luckily TK grabbed her hand and pulled her back into his lap. Needless to say, she wasn't happy, but the rest of us were.  
"Go ahead and speak, dude," Matt said, nodding him on.  
"Right," said Cameron. He took a deep breath, and with a hesitant look at Kari, began his explanation.  
"I would have joined you guys at lunch, but you see, I am still new at public school." He glanced at Kari. "Before I went to lunch I was talking to my English teacher, the same class I have with Davis," he nodded at Davis who nodded back- "And I just had to catch up on some work. Davis informed me about where you sit at lunch, but when I got there, you were all gone. That's when the buzz went up about the room that someone was found unconscious in a bathroom, and half the school moved out front to see the ambulance come. Needless to say, I was moved to go look too. And that look you saw on my face, Kari. I don't know if you could hear what some of the people were saying, but it was pretty ridiculous."  
"Hell, I was laughing when someone said Serena tried to kill herself," spoke up Yolei. Then she hurriedly added, "Not to be insensitive or anything."  
I shook my head. "Naw, it's fine. Laughing is something people do to relieve built up tension. I do it all the time, so I understand completely."  
Cameron nodded enthusiastically. "See, Kari? That look can be explained by anything! And I'm confused as to why you were so quick to jump on that look. Didn't you see my concern for Serena? My hope that she was okay?"  
Really? He was concerned and hoped I was okay? All this emotion over little ol' me? This was way too much. I needed to get my head on straight. I was with Tai. Glorious, wonderful, insanely hot Tai. Not Cameron. Sorry, had to interrupt.  
Kari glowered from the corner. I looked over and smiled at her.  
"Lighten up Kari. He checks out, everything's in order. I understand that you were worried, and thank you. But hun, it wasn't Cameron. I'd remember something like that. Trust me."  
"But what we do need to discuss," Luna butted in, "Is this newest evil force."  
Mina nodded. "True that."  
I smiled and turned to Kari. I was also shocked to see that she was glaring at me. I felt a sense of fear.  
Why was my best friend mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong. She said so herself, we had to protect one another from evil. But mostly, I was looking forward to protecting myself.from her.  
Was it her? Was it Kari that caused all this? Am I horrible person for even thinking that?  
.Can Kari read my thoughts?  
  
KARI~  
  
I hate them, I hate them all. The fact that they can just disregard everything I've said to them so easily. The fact that they can listen to some pretty little story with some fancy words, and believe Cameron so easily. The fact that when he was done with the story, none of them saw that smirk he gave me. I settled in against TK's chest and he pulled me closer to him. At least there was TK. I could always get him to believe me. I could convince him, and he could help me get the rest. I wasn't worried. Who I was mad at the most was Serena. The fact that she was sitting there so willingly, just sitting there, glowing in all the attention, smiling at Cameron's words, and not remembering what Cameron did to her so she could help me out was frustrating. Everyone was going on and on and on about this "evil" that's going to try and destroy us. Couldn't they see that if they just opened their eyes, listened to me, and helped Serena figure out what happened that we would know all these answers? So do you blame me for not listening? I don't. Not one bit. After all, I'm better at observing. And right now, my observations were focused on only three people. While everyone else was paying rapt attention to Artemis' plan of action, I was watching Serena. Serena was listening, wrapped in Tai's arms, sitting in his lap, but every once in a while she'd shoot a glance at Cameron and smile. Or blush. Or lower her eyes, or turn away quickly, or whatever flirty thing she could muster. I was also watching Cameron. Watching him watch Serena, watching him wink at her, blow kisses, blush, and smile at her bigger than ever. And that made me mad. Obviously, it had someone else's blood boiling as well. My third scientific study was on Tai. Tai was holding Serena, half hiding his face in her long hair, but any fool could see his eyes were trained directly on Cameron's actions. And the more Cameron kept going, the more Tai would glare, and the more his eyes narrowed. Why didn't I think of this before? Tai! I could always convince Tai. I bet he was willing to believe the worst of Cameron already, and with the right reasons, incentive, and timing, I'd have him busting open the side of Cameron's head, like Cameron did to Serena. Of course he did it. I don't know how, but I knew I was going to find out. It was just going to take a bit of snooping. And I knew just where to go. I stood up and started for the door, only my covert op mission on my mind. "Hey Kar? Where are you going?" Sora asked behind me, sounding distant and confused. I whipped around and smiled as big as I could. "Um, bathroom," I said, trying to act as embarrassed, shy and put on the spot as I could. Everyone just kind of nodded at me, understanding, just as they all were- and Mimi even waved me out the door. So I obviously had the all clear. Perfect. I knew Serena's mom was shopping, her dad was at work, and her brother Sammy was at soccer practice, so I knew I would be alone in my task. They would all be home at five-thirty. Everyone but Tai and myself (who were eating dinner with Sere) were all to leave at five. I took a glance down the hall towards the clock. 4 o clock pm. Awesome. I tiptoed downstairs to where everyone's backpacks were leaned against the wall near Serena's coat closet door. Knowing everyone for years is a plus, I could easily recognize everyone's backpacks, using a system of color, designs and bag style- and almost immediately found Cameron's. Just as a warning, this was not in any way, shape or form violation of private property. I was.let's say.curious. I unzipped his backpack and looked around for anything suspicious. I whipped out his binder and leafed through it. Nothing. I felt along the bottom for loose papers. Nothing. When I opened his smaller zipper I hit the gold. There was an unlabeled folder, and though I wasn't sure what it was, I knew it contained the information I was desperately seeking. I'm perceptive like that. So I put Cameron's backpack back just as I found it and put the folder into my backpack. This was not stealing. This was.borrowing. So I ran back upstairs, glancing at the clock (of course it was 4:07, I'm good like that) and rushed into Serena's room. Everyone was still entranced by this long, drawn out speech the two cats were giving. Well, they rarely ever get to speak, let them speak, I say. I settled back into TK's arms, and I felt Cameron glance at the side of my face. I didn't smile, didn't frown, didn't anything. I did not want to tip him off at all for anything. I just fell back against TK and squeezed my eyes shut for a split second. When I opened them, my eyes hit Serena's bookshelf. There was, at the end, a familiar figurine. Something I had seen before and something of great importance. *DAYDREAM/FLASHBACK*  
Freienadal leaned across the table towards Serena and I. "I will give you these," he said, pointing to the table.  
All of a sudden, two objects appeared. They were tiny figurines, one purple, and one pink. The purple one was that of a tiny angel, almost life like, except for it was made of wax. The pink one was also a replica or a tiny angel. Both had bows of gold and black, and they both wore the same clothing.  
Serena took the purple one, but I hesitated, and finally reached out for the pink one. I knew the second I touched it that I was its correct owner, that forever it would be mine. I held it delicately and gently, hoping to all hopes that I wouldn't break it before I needed it. I wanted to thank Freienadal, but my throat was dry, and I was exhausted. All I could do was nod in his direction. After I did so, he started to walk off into the distance, getting further and further away, but really going nowhere at all. "Wait!" I heard Serena yell from next to me. "Please! What do we do with these?" He kept walking, never looked back, but still we both heard his voice as loud and clear as if he were still sitting in front of us.  
"When the time comes, you will know. Remember, Light brings the Dark, Dark covers the Light. Work together, and you shall win." *END DAYDREAM/FLASHBACK SEQUENCE*  
I suddenly jerked out of my daydream. So Serena had kept hers out in the open, as a reminder of the puzzle we were supposed to solve. I never told anyone myself, but I slept with my figurine under my pillow, just to be safe. Even though it looked priceless and unstable, I knew it would never break until we had finally solved everything.  
What did it symbolize? I really wish that Freienadal had told us more, but I understand now that it must be harder for him to tell us things than we think. These. beings or whatever they are were taking great risks for telling us what they could tell us for the time being. Don't get me wrong, I was thankful. I just wanted to know everything I could. And what I wanted to know was if these gifts were a mark of us being the chosen ones, or if they were a premonition. A foretelling of us having to call up our inner strengths in battle.  
But when that was, I had no idea. But as I glanced at Cameron and saw him glare at me, I knew, just knew that the time was about to come soon.  
Total time until Cameron's destruction: let's say, five days and counting. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Shut up, I like cliffhangers. Wait until the next chapter. Sorry this is so short, I'm tired. And oh yeah, stay tuned. This story is about to get  
really badass, if I do say so myself.  
~Erin 


	7. Appearance of a Princess

Yo. Read it and like it or I will be fairly upset. Naw, never mind. I really don't care what YOU have to think. Lol, just kidding. I'm really  
bored. Contact me and become my friend.  
~ Erin ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena's Room, Tokyo, Japan  
  
7:00pm, 5.13.02  
  
SERENA~  
  
Thoughts swirl round my brain. Thoughts of love, deception, life, philosophically speaking. It's my fault for taking philosophy. I started this mass whirlwind of non-stop thinking.  
So my theory right this moment? It's on life and friendship. Everything in life happens for a reason, but it can all change in just one moment. The one and only universal thing that is supposed to stay constant is friendship.  
My life is changing, but with it, I feel like I'm losing the better part of my brain, heart and soul. I'm losing Kari. She's slipping into oblivion. She won't talk to me anymore, only nods. Avoids me when I call and in the halls. Won't even respond to my emails even though I know she's online. My buddy list shows her screen name. Her away message always has the same message too,  
"Faith. It will bring you all the answers."  
But on the other side of the window, what if she feels it's the other way around? That she's losing me?  
All I know is, the other week after our big Digi-Destined/Sailor Scout pow-wow, she never called. Never stopped by. It's really awkward having math class and sitting next to a person who just stares straight ahead. When she's really supposed to be giggling about the teacher's false hair with you.  
Why was this all happening to me? Why am I thinking like this?  
I stepped away from my window as I saw Tai's blue Ford Focus slide into my driveway, but not without a backward glance.  
It was amazing. Where mostly the sun stays out until nine at night, the dark seemed to want to come as quickly as it could. It had been nighttime since five this evening. The sky was so velvety and dark I felt I could jump and tumble and never hit the ground, just float down forever and ever, sinking into the softness of the night. The moon hung overhead so high and full and bright, it made me shiver with delight and a tiny hint of fear. That's the only way I could explain this night. It was.in a word.perfect.  
I heard my doorbell ring, and I ran downstairs just as my mom opened it. Tai was standing there in slacks, a collared shirt and a tie. Tai in a tie. I giggled despite myself.  
"My my! Don't you look so nice!" my mom exclaimed at the door. I love my mother so much. She'd do anything for me, and I know I'd do anything for her. Ever since she learned my secret she's been so accepting of me, and we've gotten closer than before.  
I walked the rest of the way down the stairs and my mom turned around. At the exact same moment my little brother Sammy entered from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn.  
Have you ever had three people gasp over you at the exact same time?  
Neither have I, but this time, I had everyone's attention.  
My mom ran up to me and fussed over me, playing with my hair, cooing, telling me how beautiful I looked. The dress I had picked out was stunning. Knee length, deep red, it totally threw contrast to my eyes and hair. It also shimmered when I'd move ever so slightly. I pretty much looked like a model. I smiled in spite of thinking that I'd get a big head. Sammy just kept staring at me, a piece of popcorn halfway to his open mouth. I glared and he walked away.  
Tai's reaction was best of all. He couldn't stop smiling. He took my hand, smiled at me, looked into my eyes, told me I looked like the sky but even more gorgeous. I loved it, I love him. We told my mom I'd be home by midnight. After all, this was a special occasion.  
When Tai came to visit me in the hospital, he told me that when I recovered we'd do something fun, something intimate, something just the two of us would be there to witness. So he made reservations at the most ritzy and posh restaurant in the city. La Bonne Nuit. He can be such a hopeless romantic sometimes.  
We drove to the restaurant, just making small chit-chat, pretty much just me laughing at his crazy antics and jokes. I swear there is no other man like Tai on this Earth. There is quite possibly nobody better. I smiled and sank further into my seat.  
From the outside the place looked like a palace, and I felt like the princess, arriving at last for the grand ball. The valet's confirmed my fantasy when one of them opened the door for me, held my hand, helped me out of the car, then bowed and kissed my hand. I smiled and turned towards Tai. He smiled shyly and held out his arm for me. I gladly took it and we walked into the restaurant.  
This is probably the time where I get all mope-ish. School was out in a little over a month. Tai is a senior. Tai is going off to college. What am I going to do without him? I literally may melt if he has to leave. Even just a local college will eat up all his free time, all his sports time, all his me time. I was only going to be a junior next year.  
It really does suck having an older boyfriend.  
I shoved the thoughts out of my mind, forced a smile onto my face and let the waiter lead us to our table. I'm going to live for the now. The future is too unexpected and too unstable to plan for. Just live each day like it's the last. And this.this would be the best last day I'd ever have.  
We sat down at our table, and I swear I was blinded by the glamour of everything. Other diners talked softly, and there was a string quartet playing in the background. Wine glasses sparkled from nearby tables, but it was nothing in comparison to the huge, beautiful, twinkling chandeliers. The whole atmosphere screamed, "impressive". Or in Tai's words, "Wow."  
Honestly to say, I don't remember anything of that moment in time. You'd think I would have remembered every single detail so I could run home and write it in a diary, trapping it forever in between the covers of a notebook.  
But you're wrong. Like I said, everything in life happens for a reason, but it all can change in just one moment.  
All I truly remember is what happened afterward.  
We left the restaurant, and not wanting to go home just yet, we pulled up to a park nearby our school. The night was still calm, serene, soft, so we sat on a bench. It was starting to get cold, so Tai gave me his jacket, and I curled up into a ball next to him.  
"Don't you just want to stay like this forever?" I sighed into his chest.  
"Always," he said.  
I let my mind wander. Forever and always with Tai by my side. Would it really be as great as I imagine it? Or will it be sweetly so much more than I could ever comprehend? What would it be like to.I don't know.  
"Sere?"  
"Yeah?" I responded, cutting my thoughts short.  
"Have you ever thought about the future?"  
I hesitated. "Lots of times, why?"  
He cleared his throat. "I meant, the future.with us.you and me in the future."  
I blinked. "Yeah."  
Tai nodded. "I have too. I really don't want for us to be apart. Ever."  
Oh.  
"So," he continued. "If you ever really wanted to.I mean, this is all so unprepared, rushed, and it's not well thought out at all.but if you want to be with me in the future.I'd like that a lot."  
Like what?  
"Like," he stumbled on, as if reading my thoughts. "If you still like me in a couple of years, we could.get.married?"  
Whoa.  
That's a big jump. One moment, we're at dinner, the next, he wants to marry me. This is too much for a girl who's not even sixteen yet. But I love him so much! And he looked so honest and loving and cute at that moment, I said the only thing that came to my mind.  
"Oh Tai. The future.it's so out there, so uncertain. You never know what might happen. But for the mean time.yes. I'd like that very much."  
He relaxed, so I relaxed, and we slipped into a daze. Both of us just sitting and staring at the moon that seemed so much closer to us than it had earlier. Then he leaned over and took my chin in his hands and tilted my head towards him and he kissed me.  
Once. Twice. I lost count. It doesn't matter. The kisses were sweeter and more passionate than he had ever kissed me before. I liked it. I wanted more. I fell back onto the bench, he fell after me, on top of me. We kissed more. We started to kiss harder and more and more and then he told me he loved me and I said I loved him too and he started to take his shirt off and he slid my dress straps down my shoulders and he kissed me again and then it happened. No, we didn't do it. IT happened. The momentous thing that made me forget ALL about the nice dinner and most of the kissing (you can never forget the kissing, come on.) The most horrific lightning and thunder hit the sky with a crack and boom, all at the same time. When I was little, I used to count the seconds between the lightning and the thunder that followed. Each second equaled one mile, so if it was five seconds before the thunder, the storm was five miles away. There were NO seconds between this thunder and lightning. We were in the storm. And did I mention that Tai, my brave, darling boyfriend is terrified of such storms? He ran. And kept running, then dove into his car and hid in the backseat. "TAI!" I screamed after him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He didn't hear me. The rain started to fall in sheets, where there were absolutely no rain clouds in sight. The rain fell from nowhere. And the wind picked up heavily and howled like an angry tiger. It was too dark to see. Then the flash of lightning illuminated the park, and I saw what I knew I was supposed to find. And it all just came crashing back to me. The dream. The one I knew I was supposed to remember, but at the same time I forgot the responsibility it actually held. That responsibility was the little frail figure, standing in the middle of the park, smiling at me from behind the shadows and reaching it's hand out towards me. Beckoning me to come towards it and rescue it from the storm. I dove out from under the tree, from off the bench, and it was almost amazing how protected I felt. The closer I got to the figure, the more the wind seemed to become a light whisper, the more the thunder sounded hollow, and the lightning was a mere blinking light. And I stopped short when I reached the figure. And it smiled. It was a little girl, so short I felt considerably tall, despite my own small stature. She looked to be only three years old, with a dark shade of red hair, and the most open and honest blue eyes I had ever seen. She looked like a tinier version of me. I picked her up, and she giggled, opted for innocence, but when I looked into her eyes I saw a deeper knowledge and power burning within. This was no ordinary little girl. But I had to pretend she was. "What's your name?" I whispered to her, pulling her closer to me. "Chibi-Chibi," she murmured back. "Well Chibi-Chibi. Here on Earth you aren't allowed to be who you are. So you get a new name. We can call you Electra." I said, trying to wrap her in Tai's already soaked jacket. She smiled at me shyly and repeated, "Electra." The storm stopped, and then she came. The pretty lady who I had met once before, the lady from my dreams. "My Star-Born child, you will be re-payed greatly for this favor. I will not forget the promise you made to help out the Sages. Thank you, for not being frightened at the appearance of the Princess. You must remember to keep her power hidden, treat her normally, don't let anyone get too close to finding out her secret." "Her secret?" I asked, as Chibi-Chibi/Electra reached out towards the lady, giggling in recognition. The lady slowly smiled. "You may not even know, unless she decides to share with you her story. She will not talk unless she finds the one she trusts most." I nodded, hoping but at the same time fearing that person would be myself. I turned to go, carrying Chibi-Chibi as if she were a delicate bouquet of roses. "One last thing." I turned back. "Yes?" Her eyes narrowed. "Do not play the foolish hero. Do not try to purposely alter the timetable. If you make it through this task, all the answers of time will be answered to you by one person." "Pluto, the Guardian of Time," I nodded, thinking I was right. Wrong. The lady cocked her head and smiled big. "You'll be surprised then, to find out who will be revealing the secrets. Ask only one question, and one question only. The answer will be told. And keep in mind dear, the one who died has still not died." And she disappeared, leaving me in the soaking rain with an inter-galactic baby in my arms. I ran back to Tai's car with Electra in my arms, jumped into the passenger seat. Tai wanted to ask a million questions, but I couldn't do anything but stare straight ahead. He let me go inside, without our normal good night kiss. I breezed in and my mother got up off the couch, while Rini and Sammy kept watching the movie they were watching. Mom started to ask me questions. I took one look at her, shook my head as if to shake the problem away, and she let me go to my room without so much as an explanation. When I got to my room, I dried Electra off, changed her into a pair of my pajamas, got into my own pair, and we both dived into my world of pillows and comforter. She fell straight asleep in my arms. I stayed awake the entire night. Sleepless with fear. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Do ya like? Just stay tuned, children. It's gunna get even better. Questions? Concerns? Comments? Email me and if you are lucky I'll give you a shout out in one of my intros. Or just review my story. That'd be  
cool too.  
~ Erin 


	8. Glimmer of an Evil

More writings for yas. Like it? Good.  
~ Erin ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kari's Room, Tokyo, Japan  
  
7:00pm, 5.13.02  
  
KARI~  
  
I kept telling myself that I was not clinically insane. That by not talking to Serena, I was in a way helping her. I felt that by taking the initiative to actually try and catch Cameron in the act of evil, it was putting myself in danger. And the more Sere hung around, she would be in danger too.  
So I did the only thing I could think of. I cut off all contact from her and the rest of my friends. I was no longer paling around with the Digi-Destined, no longer being buddy-buddy with the Sailor Scouts. It was just me, Kari, against the world. I didn't email anyone, take anyone's calls, and the only time I talked to Tai was when I asked him where he was going this evening.  
He looked really nice as he left. He said he was taking Sere to that new French restaurant. I know she'll like it. So I was left home alone, with only the TV for company, my parents gone on a business dinner. It was just my luck that nothing happened to be on TV that night either.  
Should I go try and find Tai and Serena at the restaurant? Apologize for being stubborn? Force myself to tell them all I thought and what I had found? Or.what I was about to find?  
That unmarked manila folder of Cameron's sat on my desk. Untouched, unopened, unread. I was afraid to open it and find all the secrets that lay there, for when I did, Cameron would have to reveal himself for what he really was. A sick twisted jerk set among us to try and get answers.  
To what, I don't know. But I know I will find out.  
I sat up from my bed to look at the night sky, and once I did, I was captured in the serenity of everything. The blanket of darkness woven with stars and the softly glowing orb that was the moon. There would never, ever be another night like this. I felt it from the bottom of my heart and the back of my head.  
The back of my head.  
Where I felt everything. My."psychic generator" I guess you could call it. Right now, there was a nagging feeling there, that I had to get outside. Run. I just wanted to be outside running. The prospect of surfing through a folder that would reveal everything really put me in a sour mood.  
I stood up and pulled on my socks, running shoes, and my coat. It was a beautiful night, but I knew it would be cold. As I left my room, I shot a glance at my bedside table. There lay my transforming wand, the object that allowed me to become one with the Moon Kingdom, a Sailor Scout, at will. I grabbed it. I didn't want to leave it.  
I snuck down the stairs, through my kitchen, past the living room, where Gatomon lay on the couch in a deep sleep. I went outside as quietly as I could, without making any noise. If I woke Gatomon, she'd surely want to come. I closed the door behind me, and when I set foot on my front porch, I took off. I dashed. I ran wherever my heart took me.  
My heart took me to the beach. The beach where TK had first told me he loved me, the place where we first kissed, the place we decided to be together forever at. And right then, my heart jolted with fear and loneliness.  
In neglecting my friends, I had also neglected TK. What was I doing? I can be such an idiot sometimes. I really feel like just jumping sometimes. Jumping into the deep ocean and swimming to a far away land. I took my shoes and socks off, cautiously shuffling towards the waters. The tide lapped around my feet, as if trying to tell me to step out farther and farther. So I did. I was knee length when I heard the voice call out.  
"If you go out too far, you may be tempted to swim. And never come back. That wouldn't be fair."  
I turned and smiled at the strangely familiar masculine voice. He smiled back. TK was sitting some distance away, his own feet in the water, his arms around his knees, his hair blowing in the breeze, just watching me.  
"How would you know?" I asked quietly, trying not to disturb this calm I felt wash over me.  
He looked out towards the water, into the distance, and I saw his eyes glaze over. "Because I feel like that sometimes too."  
TK looked at me then patted the sand beside him. I went over like an obedient puppy, and plopped down next to him. He instantly wrapped me in his embrace, and I leaned my head on his shoulder.  
"Why wouldn't that be fair?" I asked.  
"Because you'd be leaving me." He let go a little, and I turned to face him. "Do you remember when I went to America to get my book published?"  
I nodded. "That was the worst time of my life."  
He bobbed his head. "I only came back because I knew it was unfair. Because I let the waters pull me in, I swam, I didn't want to come back. But I did. Do you know why?"  
I shook my head.  
"Because," he stopped in thought. "Because I have a duty here. I am a Digi-Destined, and I couldn't leave the group all alone. And I also have a sense of responsibility to you. That's why I came back. I came home because you need me as much as I need you."  
I caught my breath in my lungs. "What's the point of this?" I asked cautiously.  
Good thing TK doesn't get offended by my "get to the point" attitude. One of the many reasons I love him.  
He smiled at me. "Don't you miss us? Don't you feel you have a sense of duty? Isn't it time you swam back?"  
I felt like I was sinking, drowning. It can really creep you out sometimes, how much a person can tell about you. I didn't want to be easy to read, like a book with its cover open. I wanted to be locked in a box, where the only person who could know me was myself.or maybe just the light that spilled in through the corners.  
I turned to TK and smiled, and pulled him into a huge kiss. In a way, he was the light that seeped in through the cracks in the box. And so was Serena. When I get home tonight, I'll call her, and I'll apologize for being stupid, and we'll giggle and laugh like we used to. Who cares about Cameron, he can slip up his true identity in his own time. I want to live for right now.  
TK broke off the kiss and started to stand. I stood with him, and pulled him into me again for another kiss.  
"Kar, I'm going to go. Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked.  
I shook my head. "I want to stay here a bit more. Think. Contemplate."  
He let go of me and smiled, and started to walk off. I love having a boyfriend that you don't have to explain anything to. TK makes life so simple, and so sweet.  
I sat back down on the shore, watching the sky as it became heavily darker, and as in the near distance I could see a storm brewing. I hugged myself in the cold.  
So that was why I needed to be at the beach. Because subconsciously, I knew that TK would be here too. Our souls called to each other, and they made us meet up so we could get things sorted out. And I'm so glad they did.  
I stood up, satisfied. I could go home now, get some sleep, and then tomorrow I had some major making up to do.  
Plans can change in a heartbeat. Like when the moon was suddenly blocked out by a huge rain cloud and it started to pour. Like when I heard the noise behind me, and paid it no mind. Like when I stood to pull on my socks and shoes someone came up behind me and shoved me headfirst into the water.  
I was being weighed down by my clothes, but I clawed against the water and broke to the surface. I could breathe. But the tide kept pulling me further and further out. I wanted to swim back, I was frantically trying to swim back, but I was no use for the massive strength the water held.  
I didn't want to die.  
My transformation stick floated by me just as a bolt of lightning hit the beach. In an instant, the whole sky lit up and I could see, vaguely, a few figures standing on the sand. Just watching me. I grabbed my wand.  
"ECLIPSE SHADOW POWER!" I yelled into the storm, just as I went under.  
But this time, I knew I had the power to get out. I flew above the water and swam back, standing on shore and shaking the droplets off of my soaking wet white leotard and gray skirt. My knee-high boots sank into the sand, but I steadily pulled myself up to my full height. Light reflected off of my golden tiara and some of the figures shielded their eyes with their hands. The figures surrounded me. One of them approached me, laughing. I held my pink and gold bow and arrow up right to the figure's face. "What the hell do you want?" I asked, as thunder grumbled behind me. A man's laugh broke my nerves and shattered my confidence. I lowered my arrow just a little. I didn't want to be catapulted back into my dream, but the likeness of the same voice melted through my head as he said those words. "What I want comes with a price, little Digi-Destined Sailor Scout warrior." He moved closer to me, reached out a hand towards my face. I growled at the prospect of him touching me, and I once again put my weapon at a ready. "Back off. Don't get close to me." He laughed again, deep and coarse and I swear that the hair on the back of my neck stood up. Who was he? "I won't touch you.I just want something that only you may give to me." I shrunk back just a tiny bit. "What?" I asked, my voice strong, not at all the way I was feeling.  
  
"You know what, I believe I told you in your dreams."  
  
I scrunched my forehead in thought, and tried to remember the dream I had so many nights ago. *FLASHBACK* "I shall just say three things before I leave. The first, what Freienadal told you was not fulfilled. When you became your Sailor Scout, you forced the time flow faster, so as a sacrifice Darien had to die. The one who died that night never died." "Who was it supposed to be?" Kari asked in a rush.  
The man ignored her. "The second, beware of what the newest evil has in store for you. You can trust me, but there will be people from your past who you thought was pure, and they only turn out to be evil in the end." "And the third," he said, throwing a cape over his shoulder for a dramatic effect. "Watch out for your friend Serena." *END FLASHBACK*  
"Watch out for your friend Serena."  
The voice echoed over and over inside my brain. How stupid I was, when that dream foretold what I needed to know. Watch out for Serena, she always wins in the end. She always solves the puzzle. And what had I been doing this entire past week?  
Ignoring her, thinking I was saving her.  
I can't believe I am that dense. The dark man took a step closer to me.  
"She has what I want, and I want you to help me get it."  
"Never," I said, taking a step closer and pressing my arrow against his chest.  
"Don't you care to know what it is? Know all the answers to all the questions you have ever had about you and your life?"  
The arrow gleamed in the dark. How nice it would be just to hold it to this man's throat and push and push it in further until the blood was sliding down his neck and he fell to his knees, never to bother me again.  
"I don't need the answers. I don't care what you have to say either," I hissed. His eyes glowed in the dark, and I saw them narrow. "You will in a moment." All of a sudden I was attacked. Swiped at, kicked, tackled, there were too many to fight. I shot one in the back with an arrow and he fell with a cry of pain, and I stabbed at another, the shadow slumping to the ground against a tree. But it was way too much. I couldn't do, as much as I fought, the more I seemed to be winning. The more that seemed to come. They picked me up from behind and tossed me into the water again. The tide again started ripping my body away from the land I so desired. I swam, I fought, I swore, I screamed, all of my efforts caught by the storm. So I. I gave up. I couldn't do it. I let the water slowly take myself out farther and farther, as the man from my dreams howled with laughter. My spirits sank. My body went under with it. I needed air, but for some reason I didn't want to fight to get it. Why couldn't it just come so easy? And that's when I heard it.the vaguely familiar voice whisper inside my head, "We can call you Electra." Serena? I thought to the empty waters. And something TK said came back to me, fast, rushed, a jumble. "Don't you miss us? Don't you feel you have a sense of duty? Isn't it time you swam back?" Oh TK, you are so right, I thought, as I swam back harder. I knew I had a sense of duty. I had to fight to protect the ones I love, I'm the one of the only ones. Me and Serena, the twice as special. But when I got back to shore, everything from my mass destruction was gone. The man, his lackeys. Only two figures stood on the shore. One sat on the beach, watching me warily, as if I may explode on them at one moment. It was a little mini-lion like character, with a dark red coat, an even darker bushy mane. He snorted at me and turned his head when I came crawling onto the sand. The other held out his hand, his eyes shining in the little light there was. His smile curled up at both corners. But it was just too impossible for me to think about. I didn't take Cameron's hand, so he bent down and picked me up instead around the waist. When I was standing I pushed him away from me. I didn't want him touching me anywhere. "What happened? Why are you here? Why did you touch me?" I asked, sputtering, shaking from the cold. Luckily the storm had stopped. The little lion's eyes narrowed. "You are just lucky we came along when we did or you would have died." I tossed my head it's way. "Who are you?" Cameron stepped between us. "It's almost obvious, isn't it? He's my Digimon, Terymon, meet Kari." My eyes widened. I was so caught up in my fantasy that Cameron was the evil one, I never stopped to actually think. He was a Digi-Destined.he had a Digimon.and in his free hand, a Digi-Vice.D3 model. I looked at Cameron full in the face. He smiled. I couldn't stop staring. "You.saved me?" He nodded. "Well, with Terymon's help." "When did you.? How did you.?" He seemed to read my thoughts. Again, I hate being such an open book. "Well," he said. "I actually found him a couple hours earlier. I called around to try and tell people, but nobody seemed to be home. Funny, for a night in a storm. And well, I live right there," he pointed to a house on the beach. "So it isn't hard for me to spot people I know in fights. I came down with Terymon, he did his thing, and they pretty much ran off." I was nervous around him. My whole life as of now was based on the fact that he was the enemy. I was so shaky with fear and the cold I fell into him. He supported my full weight, and we started walking. "You know Kari," he said, as we were leaving the beach. "I know we got off on the wrong foot and everything, but I just want.you to accept the fact that I'm one of the gang. I'm a Digi-Destined, just like you." I'm a Digi-Destined, just like you. Don't say that to me. You have to be the evil one. And I know just how to prove it. He walked me home, a sweet gesture. I could now see the qualities all the other girls in our group fell for in him. He was funny, he kept making cracks about the weather. He had that smile. He was charming, friendly, everything that would be perfect in a guy if he weren't. Well, if he weren't our biggest enemy. He walked me to my front door, said goodnight, said he'd come over and see how I was doing tomorrow, to get warm, take a shower. I walked in nodding at his words, and immediately found myself sitting at my desk, in a robe, manila folder in hands. I opened it, not caring what was going on. And inside? Papers. Lots of papers. None of them screaming, "I AM THE EVIL CAMERON BWAHAHAHAHA". But at the same time.I felt crushed. They were papers he had written. Reports for classes. What classes, I don't know. But they were all entitled, "The Unknown Powers of the Brain,", or "Psychics Among Us," or "Clairvoyant, Perceptive, In-depth Thoughts,". There was nothing that could give me a clue as to how I knew he was the bad guy. Maybe.sigh. Maybe I just have to admit to myself that he is a Digi-Destined. Just like me. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ HAHA, I get so lame near the ends of chapters. Know why? Because all I'm thinking about is the next one I get to write the beginning to. Lol, such  
a writer.  
~ Erin 


End file.
